Light Kiyomizu
Light Kiyomizu is the elder brother of Kidako Kiyomizu, as well as the leader of the FLCL, and a member of the Ten Commandments. Apperance Light is a tall young man with bright green eyes and blond hair. He has two beauty marks under his right eye just like this mother and sister. As seen in the series, he is very athletic; duing outings with FLCL, and is slender yet muscular. He is the most popular man within Ayzwawa Town and all the boys and girls admire him and it is proven many times-huge evidence is shown when there was a huge contest made just to win Light's heart on Valentines Day. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and seafoam green eyes like his sister and mother. He likes to wear slim fitting clothes. He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with fireworks because his name. Light is usually alway seen smiling, and his radiantyy bright. When in battle, he's seen wearing the standard armor of a knight to uphold his name within FLCL. The armor parts are silver in color. While the tunics part are blue. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck. When in his Alter form, Light eyes becomes a lighter shade of pale golden yellow while his hair turns a burnt brown. He never smiles and his face is always flat and expressionless. He wears his standard wears his knight attire, but with the colors reverted in red. When lounging around Asgard, he wears casual clothing is a long black coat with a red shirt underneath it. Personality Unlike most of the Commandments, Light prefers to keep his human mindset alive alongside his Commandment mindset, resulting in him having dual personalities, one calm and kind and the other sadistic, that he refers to, respectively, as "Black" and "White". Light's "white" side is reserved for his human friends and the child they travel with, like Ringo; while this personality is forefront, he goes about under the guise of a scruffy hobo who travels with his companions from place to place, looking for work. He is carefree, but mischievous, and has no problems tricking people out of their money (and even clothes) using card games if it will end in profit. Though he would like to feign some pride, he is not above accepting what he can as long as it doesn't involve too much humiliation. His "black" side, though, is heavily influenced by his inner Commandment, especially when he feels bloodlust. While his "dark" side is prevalent, Light's speech and mannerisms become much more refined; he dresses well and carries himself in a more dignified manner. He is still a bit laid back for a "noble", however, and has his moments when he is not as dignified, and at times he uses his refined behavior as a means to tease his enemies. While in his "dark" side, Light also becomes much more sadistic, and enjoys using his "Choose" ability to kill people in creative and grotesque ways, particularly by removing organs. He is not indifferent to psychological torment neither as he shown during his encounter with Leo. He displayed murder impulses when he is "black". Keeping these dual personalities from bleeding into one another, or having his "light" side destroyed completely by his inner Commandment, seems to be difficult for Light. While it seems that he cares for his human friends, Light himself has confirmed having his "light" side and his "dark" side present in his conscious mind at the same time "is what makes life so interesting." Light doesn't have a split personality as these two sides of him are very well aware of each other and what they do. Generally, Light is a friendly person. He is deemed the kindest of all 10 Commandments. Easily sympathizing with strangers and joking around. He is far from susceptible, letting the other Noahs tease him and acting as a cool brotherly figure while he tries to maintain a dignified persona. Since Kida's failed attempt to exorcize Light's Inner Commandment, he seems unable to completely revert to his human form. How this has affected his "light" side is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vatican Category:Ten Commandments Category:Swordsmen Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:FLCL Category:Antagonists Category:Kiyomizu Family